Yoru
by NieA-29
Summary: [InuKai] Inui decide utilizar la noche para investigar a su kohai. El pobre Kaidoh pasa miedo.... [Oneshoot]Primer fanfic en mucho tiempo, espero que les guste


No podía evitarlo, tenerle tan cerca, oír en medio de la oscuridad su respiración compasada…

Inui se levantó el antifaz que llevaba para dormir y se giró hacia la derecha. Allí estaba. Estirado en su futón con la sábana toda arrugada a sus pies y vistiendo solamente los pantalones cortos del pijama.

Más hamburguesasssss.

El corazón de Inui dio un salto y el chico dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado. Allí estaban Momo y Echizen, aun dormidos. "Así que Momo habla mientras duerme… ii data" dijo para sí mismo Inui. Pero rápidamente se giró a observar a Kaidoh de nuevo. Ese cuerpo musculoso, esa piel morena, el cabello oscuro suelto sin pañuelo que lo escondiera de la vista y una cara relajada como jamás se la había visto. En esos momentos cualquiera podría estar de acuerdo con él si decía que Kaidoh era guapo. Guapo, sensible, buenísima persona, un poco tosco de vez en cuando pero eso sólo derivado de su extrema timidez. Timidez que hacía que se ruborizara por cualquier cosa tiñéndole de rojo las mejillas y haciendo que el adjetivo guapo fuera sustituido por el de mono.

Por qué en ese momento no había ni rastro de ese ceño fruncido ni del característico "fshuuuu" que dejaba ir el joven cuando algo le enfadaba o le daba vergüenza.

En ese momento nadie podría pensar que ese chico recibía el sobre nombre de Víbora, y que entonces, todos los adjetivos dichos anteriormente desaparecerían.

Inui suspiró mientras pensaba en eso. La víbora, nadie se acercaba a él. Sólo Momoshiro para hacerle enfadar… y él mismo. Quizá él, Inui Sadaharu, era la única persona, fuera de la familia Kaidoh, que conocía tan bien al chico. Sí, todo había empezado por el simple hecho de recoger datos, pero había acabado en una cosa completamente diferente.

Ese pensamiento le dio una idea a Inui, una idea loca seguramente producida por el cansancio del entrenamiento y la falta de sueño, pero una idea que para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez que tenía. Sí conocía bien a Kaidoh, pero…

Mordería la serpiente si se la molestaba en mitad de su sueño?

Inui sonrió y se quitó el antifaz para colocarse bien las gafas. Miró la hora en el despertador que tenía a la cabeza de futón y procedió a llevar a cabo su plan.

Se destapó completamente y gateó el metro y poco que le separaba de su presa. Lo tenía todo calculado. Si Kaidoh se despertaba simplemente le diría que le había oído quejarse por lo que seguramente era una pesadilla. Y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que su kohai le pegara antes de abrir los ojos y ser consciente de quién le atacaba, sabía que cuando éste fuera consciente de todo lo que había pasado se disculparía ruborizándose y poniendo una de las caras más monas que Inui había visto nunca.

Por el contrario, si eran Echizen o Momoshiro los que se levantaban, sólo tenía que amenazarles con Inui Juice y todo estaría bajo control.

Así pues, Inui se colocó a un palmo de la espalda de Kaidoh, dispuesto a asumir todos los riesgos necesarios para llevar a cabo su experimento, cuán profundamente dormía su pareja de dobles? Qué pasaría se le despertaba?

Inui alzó la mano y empezó a acariciar el brazo del chico. "Qué piel tan suave…" pensó con una sonrisa. Las veces anteriores que había habido contacto físico entre ellos había sido durante los entrenamientos, y Inui no había dejado que nada influyera en ellos.

Del brazo pasó a acariciar el cabello. "Lo tiene fuerte y sano, tendré que investigar qué champú usa…."

Del cabello fue bajando por la mejilla, también suave y cuando sus dedos se dirigían hacia los carnosos labios, Kaidoh se movió. Inui apartó la mano rápidamente, pero la otra, apoyada en el suelo, fue abrazada por Kaidoh cuando este decidió cambiar de lado.

Ahora todo su brazo estaba siendo usado como si de un osito de peluche se tratase e Inui no podía huir. "Nunca pensé que a Kaidoh le gustara abrazar cosas…. Ii data" dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero las posibilidades de levantarlo si me muevo son demasiado grandes y no quiero que se despierte y pierda horas de sueño por mi culpa. Además, tiene una cara tan…"

Fue entonces cuando Kaidoh abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando a un brazo fuerte y de piel clara que se parecía demasiado a la de un fantasma.

Un fa-fa-fantasma!.- girtó el chico apartándose bruscamente de su senpai.

Tranquilo Kaidoh, soy yo, Inui.- dijo éste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. "siguen durmiendo…."

I-Inui-senpai…Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Kaidoh, el miedo dando paso a la curiosidad.

Ehm… verás, me he despertado y he oído… .- justo entonces a Inui se le encendió la bombilla. Acababa de tener la mejor idea de esa noche. Se subió las gafas y seriamente dijo.- He oído unos ruidos extraños fuera y quería que me ayudaras a investigarlos…

Qué!?

Kaidoh tenía miedo de todo lo paranormal, Inui-senpai no podía pedirle eso! Pero si le decía que no quedaría como un cobarde, y seguramente Inui iría de todas formas a investigar. ¿Y si se encontraba cara a cara con un fantasma que quería su alma? O con un vampiro que le chupaba toda la sangre hasta morir… O… Con cada pensamiento los pelos de los brazos se le ponían más de punta. No podía dejar solo a su senpai, como buen kohai debía acompañarle. Además, no estaba seguro de poder volver a dormirse si se quedaba solo en la habitación. Quien dice solo dice con dos dormilones que sólo se despertarían al grito de ¡Hamburguesas gratis!, claro.

No quieres venir?.- preguntó Inui al ver que Kaidoh tardaba en contestar y que por alguna razón, seguramente el miedo que la propuesta le infundía, su pulso se había incrementado.

No, no es eso! Iré, iré.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Inui con su omnipresente libreta verde y Kaidoh intentando que sus temblores pasaran desapercibidos por su senpai. Pero Inui los notaba. Inui sabía perfectamente que Kaidoh le temía a todo lo sobrenatural y por eso se había inventado esa excusa. Ahora podría investigar cómo actuaba su kohai en estado de pánico o de miedo acentuado. Y de momento, era algo digno de ver.

Kaidoh…

Si Inui-senpai?

Si tienes miedo puedes darme la mano o cogerte de mi camiseta.

No tengo miedo!!!.- gritó Kaidoh mientras se ruborizaba.

Como quieras, pero no grites o despertarás a todo el equipo.

Gomen…

Vamos.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo, no se oía nada extraño, sólo el suave viento mecer las hojas de los árboles y sus propios pasos y respiraciones, la de Kaidoh calmándose poco a poco. Estar con su senpai le calmaba, su senpai lo sabía todo, si se encontraban con algún ser de otro mundo él sabría que hacer. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor y por fin pudo respirar con total tranquilidad. Además, los fantasmas no existían, la ciencia lo negaba, verdad? Entonces por qué su senpai, siempre con sus leyes físicas y matemáticas, creía en ellos?

Inui-senpai…- quiso preguntar Kaidoh, pero en ese momento Inui alzó la mano y paró en seco.

Lo has oído?

E-el qué?

Viene de la habitación del fondo…

La calma que había conseguido Kaidoh momentos atrás se esfumó por completo. Escuchó con atención. Era verdad! Se oían pequeños ruidos, pero qué podrían ser? Fantasma, vampiro… justo entonces su senpai empezó a andar y él le siguió, pasando por delante de una ventana y quedando cara a cara con una luna llena. O un hombre lobo que venía a atacar a todo el equipo?! Con ese pensamiento Kaidoh adelantó la mano y se agarró a la camiseta de Inui, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin ser capaz de seguir avanzando.

Kaidoh?.- dijo Inui al notar cómo su kohai se agarraba a él.- Estás bien?

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta sonrió levemente y sin girarse cogió la muñeca derecha de Kaidoh.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada….- dijo con voz tranquilizadora mientras iba acariciándole suavemente la muñeca.- Creo que esa es la habitación de Tezuka y Fuji… puede que el ruido sean ellos hablando… Aunque eso es contraproducente, pues si siguen mucho tiempo así no tendrán las horas suficientes de sueño y en el entrenamiento de mañana no podrán rendir a su máximo…

Senpai…- dijo tímidamente Kaidoh mientras dejaba ir la camiseta de éste. Con ese pequeño discurso había recuperado un mínimo de tranquilidad y compostura.

Sí Kaidoh?.- Inui se giró de cara a su kohai, aun agarrando con su mano la muñeca de éste.

Pu-puedes soltarme ya…- dijo ruborizándose.

Inui sonrió.

No, mejor vamos de la mano.- y dicho eso dejó la muñeca de Kaidoh para acto seguido cogerle de la mano con la izquierda.

Inui empezó a andar sin añadir nada más. "Qué mono es cuando se ruboriza… este es el mejor experimento que he hecho nunca." Se decía a si mismo. "Ahora abriremos la habitación, seguramente sólo estarán Tezuka y Fuji comentando algún aspecto de los entrenamientos. Nos disculparemos e iremos otra vez a dormir…" Pero ese pensamiento hizo revolverle el estómago de una manera desagradable. Ahora que tenía a su querido kohai cogido de la mano, en un ambiente oscuro y sin nadie que pudiera molestarlos… El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y dejó de andar de golpe.

Kaidoh, que llevaba todo el rato con la mirada clavada en el suelo, notó como su senpai paraba de forma abrupta su camino y levantó la cabeza. Inui miraba al frente con cara seria y parecía que su respiración se aceleraba por segundos. La mirada de Kaidoh se dirigió al final del pasillo, pero allí no había nada, o al menos él no lo veía. Notó como su senpai se giraba para mirarle y Kaidoh hizo lo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando largo rato. Kaidoh no sabía que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que había pasado desde que se había levantado sí era irreal, pasear de noche con su senpai y encima, cogidos de la mano!

Inui tenía un debate interno. Si procedía a la acción de besar a su kohai podían pasar, a grandes rasgos, dos cosas: que éste se negara, le pegara y su amistad se resintiera, o que a éste le gustara, le correspondiera y su amistad se volviera en algo más.

Inui-sen…

Pero Kaidoh no pudo acabar, los labios de su senpai se encontraban sobre los suyos.

No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía respirar.

Y en un suspiro el momento había pasado.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse, Kaidoh abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo, Inui aprovechó la oportunidad.

Gomen Kaidoh…- Inui dejó ir la mano de su kohai y tras un suspiro se giró en dirección a su habitación.

Kaidoh lo entendió, el shok le había impedido responder al beso y su senpai lo había interpretado como que no lo había gustado. Pero eso era mentira!

Senpai, un momento!

Inui se giró y vio a Kaidoh todo ruborizado cogerle otra vez de la mano mientras alzaba la mirada tímidamente, buscando las palabras apropiadas que decir sin morirse de la vergüenza. Inui sonrió, su querido kohai era mono, monísimo de verdad.

Y tras ese pensamiento volvió a bajar la cabeza para volver a besarle.

Esta vez Kaidoh sí cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones que le invadían eran demasiado fuertes. Por fin se hacía realidad uno de sus deseos más anhelados y escondidos.

Por fin su senpai era suyo de verdad.

Inui dejó ir la mano de Kaidoh y empezó a acariciarle el brazo para acabar en el hombro y bajar por la espalda hasta dejar en su final la mano. Kaidoh alzó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Inui y allí los dejó, acariciando el suave cabello negro siempre de punta.

Inui dio un paso hacia delante, intentando dejar a Kaidoh apoyado en la pared, pero la libreta, dejada en el suelo en el momento en que sus labios se habían tocado, entorpeció el paso haciendo que los dos chicos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro.

Qué ha sido eso?.- se oyó a alguien preguntar mientras la puerta que tenían más cerca se abría.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron e intentaron levantarse. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, allí en medio del pasillo se encontraban todos los titulares del equipo de tenis del Seigaku, observando como Inui estaba completamente estirado encima de Kaidoh, quien tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

Ohhh Mamushiiii Qué haces medio desnudo con Inui-senpai?


End file.
